Rival Lover
by AnimeLover1079
Summary: When the two best rivals run into each other one of them mets his rival sister and start to develop feeling to her while the other rival does the same thing to his rival sister
1. Chapter 1.

**_Mikasa~ Hey guys and welcome to my story of the ship sharkXtori and kiteXrio hope you guys like it_**

 ** _Mikasa~ Oh yea victoria isnt going to be apart of this but the people that will are tori shark kite and rio they will be with me cause victoria got to start training for soccer and she doesnt have time to be making story so it will be us but she will be back to make other storys with me so dont worry. Lets begin_**

 ** _Chaptet 1_**

In heatland it was normal day for shark he got up got ready for school and waited for his sister rio his little sister but she doesnt like to be called that. When they were on there way to school they met up with yuma there best friend and bronk and they went to class and they did the usually thing yuma sleeping and shark not even paying attention bronk with his skateboard and rio day dreaming about what to buy in the mall.

Later after class they were in duel club shark and yuma where dueling and shark winning again yuma keep arguing for one more time again and again..

Yuma~ Please one more time I got this now I can win

Shark~ Really yuma you lost ten times give up

Yuma~ Never

Rio~ Come on guys lets do something else

Bronk~ Like what theres nothing to do

Yuma~ Want to go to the park??

Rio~ Yes

Shark~ Sure why not

They left to the park and at the park they were walking till the gang ran into someone familiar it was kite

Shark~ Well Well look who it is number hunter

Yuma~ Hey kite havent seen you in while what are you up to??

Kite~ Hey and nothing really you guys

Rio~ Bored cause yuma cant admite he losses to shark

Yuma~ I cant loss I wont loss anymore

Shark~ Sure..

??~ Kite im back now we can go..huh who are you guys??

They were all looking at a girl that was with kite she had green hair and wearing a white long shirt with a pink vest and blue shirt

Yuma~ Hey kite whos that??

Kite~ Oh yea you guys dont know tori yet

Rio~ Tori whos she to you??

Kite~ So tori is my sister

They were all shock when he said that

Bronk~ Holly crap you have a sister!?

Shark~ Wait I thought hart was your only sibling?

Kite~ Well hart is from my dad side and tori is from my mom side she has a different father then us

Yuma~ Ohhh ok then I get it

Rio~ Thats the first

Yuma~ Hey!!

As they were making fun of yuma tori was still confuse on who they were still

Shark~ Oh sorry we forgot to introduce ourselves..Hello tori im shark im rios brother

Rio~ Im rio and its so nice to meet you

Yuma~ Hey tori im yuma the best

Bronk~ Im bronk nice to met you

Tori~ Oh yes its very nice to met you all. Hey kite oh come you never told me about your friends

Kite~ Cause I don't want to you to hang out with them

Shark~ Whats wrong with us??

Kite~ Well shark I hate up rio shes ok yuma is just dume and bronk nothing

Rio~ Ha so tori we should go to the mall some day ok?

Tori~ Yea sure why not tomorrow me and kite where going why not you come along

Rio~ Sounds great shark want to come

Shark~ No-

Yuma~ Yea were coming also

Shark~ Wait I didnt-

Rio~ Ok sounds like a plan we meet tomorrow at the front of the mall.ok

Tori~ Ok so see yea later guys bye

Kite~ Alright see you

They left

Shark~ Why do I have to go

Rio~ Cause I need you to play nice with kite so that I can become friends with tori so I can have a girl friend in the group

Shark~ Ugh fine

Later at night with kite

Kite~ Why tori why did you invite them

Tori~ Cause I was playing nice and im a nice person

Kite~ Yea your too nice you know and if we go to the mall what if someone trys to steal you again like last time...

Tori~ Its not going to happen ok you will be there and now they will be there also

Hart~ Hey guys!!

Tori~ Hi hart shouldnt you be sleeping

Hart~ Im hungry tho

Tori~ Ok lets make food

Kite~ What do you guys want??

Hart and Toir~ Pancakes

Kite~ Of course..

After kite made pancakes they all ate and tori went to put hart to sleep and tori went to her room and fell alseep and kite was in this lab working while watching over tori sleep

Kite~ ...I cant let it happen again..

Flashbacks

Back then when kite and tori were little at the mall with there mom and a bad guy burst threw the ceiling and he tried to kidnap tori and kite was trying to get her back and their mother attack him and he let tori go and tori fell down and hit the ground pretty hard she was in a coma and their mother was badly ingure aswell kite was so scard that the thought he lost both of them but only his mother died few days later by trying to protect tori..

Flashback ends

Kite~ I dont want that to happen again

See the camera

Tori~ ...

Sleeping but having a bad nightmare

Tori~ No..stop...mom...please...no...kite help..me I cant get...free im...scard

Kite~ ...tori

He walks to her room and calms her down and tori stops and went back to sleep

 ** _To be continue_**

 ** _Mikasa~ Wow that was so weird_**

 ** _Tori~ I want thoes nightmares to end_**

 ** _Kite~ I know tori I know_**

 ** _Mikasa~ Well were going to get threw this together...and well you know whos going to confront you..._**

 ** _Smirks to tori_**

 ** _Tori blushes_**

 ** _Kite~ OH HELL NO_**

 ** _Mikasa~ ...Really..well next time lets see what will happen next at the mall. Bye_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Mikasa~ Hey guys and welcome back to the story now we will continue with it anything to say??_**

 ** _Tori~ Cant wait to see whats going to happen when we get to the mall_**

 ** _Kite~ I still dont think we should_**

 ** _Mikasa~ Dont worry...I think lets move on_**

 ** _Kite~ WHAT WAS THAT-_**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

The morning was here and they all got up to get ready to go to the mall. Tori was showing and got ready and went down stairs to eat. Kite showed and got ready to make food. Shark was up and was laying down didnt want to go but rio made him. Rio got ready and got her money to buy lots of stuff and also got money from shark. Yuma he was still sleeping still till his sister hit him to get up already..so he did and eat. Bronk he was getting ready which means he was skateboarding down to the mall.

Later they all were on their way to the mall and once they made there way

Yuma~ Hey guys

Bronk~ Sup yuma

Shark~ So we actually had to come

Rio~ Where are they??

Shark~ Maybe they didnt want to come I mean kite hes-

Kite~ What am I??

Shark~ Your late

Tori~ Sorry we were droping hart off with his friends at their house

Rio~ Tori! Its fine at least your here now. Lets go inside

Tori~ Ok

They were about to walk inside and once they all did tori walk past the entrances and she stood there shock a bit

Yuma~ Umm tori are you ok??

Tori~ Huh oh yea im fine sorry

Kite thought about it and was worried that it might happen again

Kite~ Hey maybe we shouldnt go shopping today

Shark~ Why not?

Kite~ Cause I dont feel like it and I have lots to do back at home

Bronk~ So your leaving us

Rio~ Ok so that means me and tori can-

Kite~ No!! Im taking tori with me

Rio~ Why she will be fine with us

Kite~ No im taking her im not leaving her alone with you guys nor with anyone else

And by that kite grab toris hand and left the mall with everyone shock and they ran after kite and tori

Tori~ Kite are you sure about this I mean that was mean what you did

Kite~ Tori I had no choice I didnt want to leave you and let them take care of you.

Tori~ Why nothings going to happen

Kite~ What if another person trys to steal you again!!

And by that tori stayed quiet cause she knows that it might be true

Yuma~ Hey kite whats your problem. Why dont you trust us with tori

Kite~ I dont want to talk about it

Rio~ Come on kite whats wrong

Tori~ Its ok guy you can go shopping we will just go another day its all fine

Shark~ Whats her backstory about the mall kite??

They were all confused what shark said and kite truned around to face him with a serious face

Kite~ Its non of your business

Shark~ Why not is it bad. Did something happen to tori when she was little

Rio~ What are you talking about shark

Kite~ Fine I will tell you but not here let go to our house

They left to there house and they sat down on the couch and kite started to explain what happen and told them the whole story about when kite tori and their mother were at the mall everything was fine till a guy crash threw the ceiling and tried to take tori away cause since she was one of the richest daughter from her father and kite tried to stop him but he couldnt so his mother stop it and tori fell down and got into a coma and their mother was bafly ingure aswell and later soon tori was fine but their mother didnt make it out alive.

Rio~ Ohh im so sorry for your guyest mom but hey me and shark know how.you guys feel we lost us mother and father also

Shark~ Wait what about your father

Kite~ Hes never around

Yuma~ What about toris father

Tori~ Well I dont really know my father that well

Yuma~ Well by the story that kite told us he was rich!

Kite~ Cause he was a professor

Shark~ Hm so is that all the things that tori is scard of

Kite~ Yes and were trying to get rid of her fears by trying to go to the mall

Rio~ I can help her

Tori~ Really! You would do that for me

Rio~ Yea lets go to the mall and buy things for us

Tori~ Why are you being so nice to me I dont really know you that much

Rio~ Well were going to be the bestest friends later on anyways right

Tori~ Yea I would like that

So they left once again back to the mall and this time they enter and they were happy for tori and then rio decided to take tori shopping by herself

Rio~ Ok bye see yea-

Kite~ No im going also I still dont want to leave her alone

Rio~ She will be fine right tori??

Tori~ Kite dont worry I have rio and if something happens I will call you ok

Kite~ Alright then rio please take good care of her ok im trusting you with her

Rio~ You got it kite I wouldnt let no one talk to her

Shark~ Take care of yourself also rio

And the girls left and the guys were just there standing around

Yuma~ Why are we hear again??

Bronk~ Rio and tori

Kite~ Well I was just going to follow tori around and carry her bags

Shark~ Well with rio were all going to have to carry bags

Kite~ Plus tori oh god

Later it was 1 hour and the guys were eating and then the girls came and rio yelled at them to help them out with the bags

Yuma~ HOLLY CARP RIO!!

Shark~ You really had to buy alot

Tori~ Sorry some are mine also

Kite~ Here let me tori

And kite grab all toris bags to not let her carry any. And rio gave shark yuma and bronk bags also. They were on their way out and kite called his robot to get the bags to carry them home

Yuma~ Good now we dont need to

Tori~ Hey kite im kinda hungry can we go out to eat

Kite~ Sure but where?

Rio~ What about at heartlands fancy restaurant

Tori~ Ohh so lovely I would like to

So they all went and got a table and they were waiting for their food till couple of guys came over to their table and started to flirt with tori and rio

Guy #1~ Well well what do we have here a pertty girl

Touching rios hair

Guy #2~ Hey your really cute

Touching toris head

Rio~ Hehe ok stop it your weird

Shark~ Let go of my sister hair you idiot

Guy #1~ Oh hey im just saying shes hot

Shark~ Leave her the hell alone

Guy #2~ Hey why dont you leave these people and come with me huh

Tori~ Uhh no thank you

Guy #2 ~ Why not

Kite~ She said no so leave her alone

Guy #2~ And who are you to her hmm her boyfriend cause have to say you got yourself a keeper and a hottie

Kite~ Shes my little sister!!

Guy #2~ Oh can I take her out?

Kite~ OH LIKE HELL NO!!

And by that the manager saw what was going on and kick the two guys out and rio and tori thank him and they got there food and started to eat. Later when they were done they left home and at shark amd rios house they were talking about today

Rio~ I had so much fun what about you shark??

Shark~ Hmm oh yea I did also...

Rio~ Whats wrong??

Shark~ Nothing I just hated thoes guys when they were talking to her..YOU

Rio~ Ohhh I think I see whats going on

Shark~ What!!

Rio~ You like tori dont you!!

Shark~ What no I dont

Rio~ Yes you do I saw how you first laif your eyes on her. And when you were talking all sweet and nice to her. YOU LIKE KITES SISTER!!!

Shark~ SHUT UP RIO..I dont know...yet

Rio~ Man this is so cute cant wait to tell her

Shark~ No rio no one must ever know about this you got it. Not even kite I dont know what he might do to me if he finds out that I like his sister

Rio~ Fine I promise I wont say anything to kite

Shark~ Thank you

While shark went to bed rio though that she didnt promise not to tell tori about it.

 ** _To be continue_**

 ** _Mikasa~ Wow that was so excited to read about cant believe that happen. First the mall tori got over it. Second the guys hit on rio and tori. Third shark finally said it that he likes tori._**

 ** _Rio~ Wow cant wait to see what happen nexts cant wait_**

 ** _Shark~ Im actually excited cause me and tori are going to talk alone..cause of rio_**

 ** _Rio~ Hey you need to tell her and well you just need to.._**

 ** _Shark~ What are you going to do rio??_**

 ** _Rio~ Nothing..._**

 ** _Mikasa~ O..K well lets see what happens next. By_ e**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Mikasa~ Hey guys and welcome back again. So we left off at in interesting part-_**

 ** _Shark~ NO WE DIDNT!!_**

 ** _Mikasa~ Come on shark you two are going to-_**

 ** _Rio~ SHHH!!_**

 ** _Whisper to mikasa_**

 ** _Rio~ He doesnt know that yet_**

 ** _Mikasa~ Oh ok_**

 ** _Shark~ What are you two talking about!?_**

 ** _Mikasa~ Uhh nothing lets begin shall we_**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

It was another day at school and yuma was walking with his friends while they were walking a cat girl came up to them.

Catty~ Hey guys did you hear that were having some new kids??

Yuma~ No who are they??

Catty~ I dont know but all I heard was that all the guys were excited cause they saw a pretty girl walk inside the building there all over her now

Rio~ What she stold my fans!

Catty~ And there saying shes much pretty then you rio..

Rio~ WHO IS SHE

Evil look which was scary

Shark~ Calm down rio we have to get to school then we will see who she is and the rest

They got to class and all the boys were saying that shes ao cute and they hope that she sit with one of them. And also the girls were also happy cause they heard about a boy who was so hot and they were all over it. Right when class started the teacher told them about the two students then he introduce them

Teacher~ So we have here kite Tenjo and tori Tenjo

The two walk inside and yuma was happy and shock so where the others.

Teacher~ Ok so introduce yourself and say one thing about your life

Kite~ Im kite and im a dueler

Girls~ Hes so cute and hot!!

Tori~ Im tori tenjo and im kites helper

Boys~ So cute!!

Teacher~ Ok so kite you sit with shark and tori you sit with rio

They both walk to their seat

Shark~ You

Kite~ What

Shark~ How you get to school

Kite~ Applie

Rio~ Tori you go to school now im so happy

Tori~ Yea kite told me we should. Im excited but the guys keep staring at me

Rio~ Yea cause your cute and pretty

Tori~ No you are too im I heard the guys talking about you that your a hotty

That made rio all blush and the guys were all excited that rio and tori were all cute together that made them want them more. After class they got together and headed to duel class. Where shark vs kite and yuma vs bronk and rio and tori were just talking and it took a while till lunch.

Yuma~ FOOD I CANT WAIT!!

Bronk~ Wow yuma your at it again

Rio~ Things will never change

Shark~ Hmm

Kite~ Is he always like this

Rio~ Yes

They were laughing then two boys came up to the table and gave rio and tori presents

Guy #3~ Here rio I got you something

Rio~ Umm thanks

Guy #3~ Hope you like them bye

Guy #4~ I know we barely met but umm here tori I got you something also

Tori~ Your so kind thanks

Guy #4~ Oh its nothing really

Kite~ So you think you can impress my sister with a gife huh

Guy #4~ No I mean im trying to be nice thats all

Kite~ Well thats not going to help-

Tori~ Kite stop it hes trying to be nice

Then tori got up and gave him a huge kite was shock

Guy #4~ Oh umm thanks tori..umm bye

Tori~ Bye

Kite~ What the hell tori

Tori~ What I was trying to be nice. Im not going to marry him calm down

Kite~ But still

Shark was getting jealous by the way she huged him and rio could of notices it.

Rio~ Hey tori you dont need to be nice to all the guys that give you something all they are trying to get is your body thats all

She stop cause she could of saw kite and shark getting even more mader at what she was saying

Tori~ Is that true??

Rio~ Umm well not all guys are like that but I ummm...

Shark then got up and left yuma ask him where he was going amd he said bathroom be right back but rio knew he was trying to cool off.

Tori~ Hope hes ok

Rio~ Hes fine dont worry

Yuma~ Hey tori you going to finish that food that he gave you

Tori~ No here you can have it

Yuma ate it all and with shark he wasnt going to the bathroom he went to find the guy that gave tori the present when he did

Shark~ Hey you your the one that gave tori tenjo the present

Guy #4~ Yea I am whats your problem

Shark then grab him by the neck and gave the guy an angry face

Shark~ Never do that again you hear me

Guy #4~ Okok I wont do it anymore

Shark let the guy go and went back with the others

Yuma~ Hey shark your back

Shark~ Yea yea so what are we going ti do today

Bronk~ Nothing why

Shark~ Just wondering

Tori~ Want to go to the park it will be fun

Rio~ Sound great right shark

Shark~ Yea it does

Kite~ Do we have to

Tori~ Yes and your coming

And by that they left to the park and it was so beautiful cause the tress had cherry blossom and all the flowers were falling down.

Rio and Tori~ So beautiful

Yuma~ Wow looks good

Kite~ This seem to be the event were the cherry blossom come out

Shark~ Good thing we came

Bronk~ Hey tori did you knew about this

Tori~ No

Shark~ Good thing you pick to come here huh

Tori~ Uhh yea it is a good thing

She was blushing a bit but no one saw

Yuma~ KITE DUEL ME!!

Kite~ Fine

Rio~ Hey tori you want to duel

Tori~ Oh kite didnt tell you guys yet..

Tori had a sad face on her

Shark~ What is it?

Tori~ Well im not a dueler I dont duel

Rio~ Really but your kites sister I thought all his family duel??

Tori~ I never knew how so im like his helper cause I know how to help kite when he needs it

Shark~ Why dont you learn how to?

Tori~ Well its just too much for me

Rio~ Want to learn?? Like right now

Tori~ Well umm I have to ask kite

Bronk~ Why do you always have to ask kite??

Tori~ Cause he always tell me what to do and he teaches me the right things to do and the wrong things to do. Maybe thats why im so nice cause he never lets me do anything bad even since that day. He always looks after me like for a long time.

Shark~ Hmm I see but dueling isnt bad tho so you can learn it wont hurt plus if you know how then it can help you whenever your in danger. Even tho you wont be cause were here for you.

Tori~ Umm I dont know guys its just..

Kite~ Its just what?? What are you guys trying to do to her??

Rio~ Well I wanted to duel tori but she doesn't know how so we want to teach her how isnt that good so she can learn to be good at it and she can take care of herself

Kite~ No sorry but I forbit tori form dueling!!

Shark~ Why whats wrong with her learning to duel??

Kite~ I just dont want tori to duel thats all

Tori~ ...alright then

Rio~ No tori you wanted to right??

Tori~ Well I dont know

Yuma~ Wait I thought you knew how to duel your tenjo the whole family knows how to duel right

Kite~ She is the only one that doesnt duel out of the whole family

Shark~ And why is that maybe tori does want to duel

Kite~ She doesnt even want to. And she doesnt know how to

Shark~ Well teach her how to then

Kite~ No!!

Shark~ Why! Whats so bad about it

Kite~ Cause she told me to promise her that I wont let her duel ever again in her life!!

They were all shock when they heard that

Rio~ Is that true tori you dont want to duel in your life..?

Tori nodded her head

Yuma~ But why isnt dueling life??

Kite~ Well for tori it isnt

Shark~ Why what happen to her??

Kite~ It all happened when our mother died and tori thought that dueling kills people and she told me to never let her duel in her life. So I kept that promise and made sure that I wont let her duel ever again. But she was ok that if I dueled cause I told her that if I did it I would protect her with all my life and I would keep that promise even if it means death

Shark~ Oh I didnt know

Rio~ I get it sorry that we tried to make her duel

Kite~ Its fine at least I told you

Yuma~ Well hey just because you don't know how to duel that doesnt mean you cant help us out more. You can be like our helper when we need your help.

Tori~ What really thats sounds great

Bronk~ Yea that does sound great cause I need help with dueling and understanding moves to win. You can help me.

Rio~ Yea me also

Huge tori and they were all happy. And in shark said in his mine

Shark~ 'I will protect you will my life cause I like her..but I want to tell her but when the moment is right'

And with that they all left home cause it was getting dark and later all fell alseep.

 ** _To be continue_**

 ** _Mikasa~ Awww so cute and nice_**

 ** _Tori~ I really like it_**

 ** _Yuma~ Yea plus the food part_**

 ** _Mikasa and tori look at each other_**

 ** _Kite~ So whats going to happen next??_**

 ** _Mikasa~ I dont know we were going to make shark and..._**

 ** _Kite~ Going to do what with shark??_**

 ** _Mikasa~ Nothing.. 'That was so close'_**

 ** _Kite~ Tell me_**

 ** _Mikasa~ Never you will just have to find out yourself._**

 ** _Kite~ Really_**

 ** _Tori~ Haha dont worry well guys see yea soon. Bye_**

 ** _Kite~ Tori mikasa tell me right now!!_**

 ** _Mikasa and Tori~ NEVER_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Mikasa~ Hey guys and this time the story might be a bit...sweet..._**

 ** _Tori~ Beautiful.._**

 ** _Rio~ Love.._**

 ** _Mikasa~ Yea cant wait to get started_**

 ** _Tori blushes and smile so much_**

 ** _Rio and mikasa were just smiling about it also..we knew what we were smiling about and you will also..._**

 ** _Mikasa~ Ok ok so lets being enjoy.._**

 ** _Chapter 4_**

It was night time and shark was just thinking about how to tell tori about his feelings but didnt know how. So he decided to say it out loud.

Shark~ Tori so well you know I really hate your brother but I dint hate you...no. Ok so tori listen I love you so much and I would love it if you went out with me...nope. Tori please im in love with..no. Tori look I like you so I was just wondering if you would like to do it...oh god nnnooo.

Rio~ What are you doing shark just ask her already!!

Shark~ Rio leave me alone!!

Rio~ Well you better ask tori out and fast

Shark~ Ok like this..tori do you want to hang out somethings...just the two of us?? Uhh is that good???

Rio~ Thats good and go and call her!!

Shark went to the phone and called tori and when tori pick up

Tori~ Hello who is this??

Sharl~ Tori its me shark can I ask you something

Tori~ Sure what is it shark

Shark~ Tori I was wondering if you would like to go to the park with me tomorrow??

Tori~ Umm sure who else is all going

Shark~ No I mean just the two of us..alone??

Tori~ Ohh..

Tori was shock and was blushing badly thank god he couldnt see her.

Tori~ Oh umm yea I would love to go shark

Shark~ Really!!

Tori~ Yea so tomorrow I will met you at the park ok

Shark~ Alright well see yea bye

Tori~ Bye

Shark heart was beating so fast he couldnt handle it anymore and he yelled

Shark~ YES

So proudly. Tori was so happy that she kept yelling

Tori~ OMG OMG I CANT BELIEVE IT YES HE FINALLY ASK ME!!

Kite~ Tori whats wrong!!

Tori~ Sorry its nothing

Kite~ Hmm well ok

Later the next day. Shark got ready and he was very excited about it rio was helping him out about how to sweet talk to tori and shark was actually paying attention to her cause he needed this.

While tori she was getting ready got wore the outfit on when she first met shark and thr others. The white long shirt pink vest and blue skirt. When she walk into the living room hart ask tori were she was going.

Hart~ Hey sis where you going

Tori~ Im going out dont worry I will be back in time for dinner

Kite~ Hold up with who??

Tori~ Rio she ask me for help for something dont worry I will be fine

Kite~ Well call me if anything happens ok

Tori~ Got it bye see ya

When they were at the park they ran into each other and shark was smiling in front of tori

Tori~ Wow shark I never knew you smiled

Shark~ Whats that supposed to mean. I smile??

Tori~ Um sure..

Shark~ Wow your mean now

Tori~ Im not mean your just..weird

And they continue to sweet talk to ech other for a while till they got to a table so they sat down and it was next to a cherry blossom tress still blooming.

Tori~ Its so beautiful here

Shark just stared at tori while the wind blew on her face which made her even more beautiful even ever

Tori~ Umm shark you good you keep staring at me

Shark~ Umm yea just seeing how cute you look

Tori blushes so badly that all she could of said was "oh" and "umm" then she finally got back on track

Tori~ Well thanks shark you look great also

Shark~ Thanks

While this took a while they had a fun time and when shark was walking tori home they stoo in front of her house

Tori~ Do you want to come in??

Shark~ No I dont want to see kite right now

Tori~ Oh whh not-

Shark then just lean in and tori was a bit shock and closed her eye and all she could of fet was sharks lips on her lips. They were kissing and it felt like time stop just for that moment everything was so perfect for it. And when shark pulled away from her tori was blushing and was so speechless. Shark was blushing also from what he just did.

Shark~ Umm I uhhh

Tori~ Thanks...shark..I..umm

She was smiling so much about it and shark was also

Tori~ Well I have to go but ill see you later ok

Shark~ Yea thats fine see yea

Tori ran inside and was badly blushing so much she just went to her room. Hart and kite was just so confused on what just happen he decide to go and check in her.

Tori~ I cant believe he kissed me!

Kite~ Tori are you ok??

Tori~ Ugh..umm..i..im fine kite!!

Kite~ Are you sure??

Tori~ Yea im fine

Kite~ What happen!?

Tori~ Nothing just leave me be for a bit ok

Kite~ Tori tell me what happen..im worried about you...

Tori open the door and huge kite hard kite was shock and still confused

Kite~ Uhh tori are you very sure that your good. Nothing bad happen to you right??

Tori~ Yes kite im sure im fine we just went to the park and sat next to the cherry blossom tree and I came back home see im fine ok so you dont need to worry ok.

Kite~ ...alright I trust you well you hungry?

Tori~ Yes I am

And they went down stairs to eat. With shark he entre the house and rio waiting for him to come.

Rio~ Hey shark how was it??

Shark~ It..was great..

Rio~ Tell me the truth your face is so blushing badly hmm so what happen

Shark~ Ok so after we were at the park have so much fun..then when I was going to leave her at her house I...kinda...kissed her when I drop her off at her house...

Rio was shock as f* on what she heard that shark kissed her best friend.

Shark~ Umm rio you ok???

Rio~ I...um..you...what...

 ** _To be continue_**

 ** _Mikasa~ ..._**

 ** _Rio~ ..._**

 ** _Shark~ Umm you guys ok???_**

 ** _Mikasa~ Yea im fine but umm well_**

 ** _Deep breath_**

 ** _Mikasa and Rio~ YOU KISSED TORI!!!!!!_**

 ** _Shark covering his ears_**

 ** _Shark~ Yes well I did and I like it_**

 ** _Rio~ What if kite finds out on what you just did to his little sister. Mouth opener_**

 ** _Mikasa~ ...well guys we will be back with another story to see what will happen next._**

 ** _Shark~ So what its not like hes going to find out what happen to her-_**

 ** _Kite~ What happen to who???_**

 ** _All shock out of their minds_**

 ** _Mikasa~ How long have you been there.._**

 ** _Kite~ I just got here why??_**

 ** _Shark~ Ohh no reason_**

 ** _Kite~ What did you do_**

 ** _Rio~ More like who did you-_**

 ** _Gets takels rio to the ground_**

 ** _Kite~ Uuuhhh what just happen_**

 ** _Shark~ Nothing_**

 ** _Mikasa~ BYE GUYS!!!_**


End file.
